The invention is directed to an electrical function group for a vehicle comprising a useful circuit that contains at least two electrical module units that are connected via at least one electrical plug-type connector comprising a plug part and a socket part whereby the plug part has at least one useful contact comprising a longer contact pin and at least one signal contact comprising a shorter contact pin, and the socket part has at least two contact sleeves for frictional acceptance of the contact pins.
Numerous electrical modular units are situated in vehicles and are electrically connected to one another via plug-type connectors. For example, this can be an incandescent lamp that is connected to a voltage source via a plug-type connector.
When such a plug-type connector comes apart, then the electrical modular units connected thereover are no longer functional. Given safety-related systems such as, for example, a motor vehicle air bag trigger circuit, this represents a risk for the persons conveyed therein. In other systems such as ignition control devices for internal combustion engines, motor damage can occur that involves expensive repair work.
In order to counter these risks, a continuous operational monitoring of such systems is not adequate, since a plug-connector that has in fact come apart is immediately recognized but the disadvantageous effects thereof have already occurred.